


Drawn and Quartered by Laylah

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Drawing Blood - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Guro Fantasy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Trust, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: They may have left some things behind, but Trevor still has strange dreams, and Zach still wants to know his secrets.





	Drawn and Quartered by Laylah

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Drawn and Quartered by Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138810)  
**Length** : 0:20:38  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Drawn%20and%20Quartered%20by%20Cypher.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
